Panya
|english voice=Jess Glynne |japanese voice=Jaira Burns |species= - |gender=Female |deceased state=Alive |classification=Sage, Sensor Type, Tailed Beast, Celestial Beast |occupations=Founder of Mount Emei |nature type=Typhoon Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Typhoon Release |affiliations=Mount Emei, Moon |parents=Dorobō Ōtsutsuki~Creator |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} ---- ~Theme of Panya ---- Panya (パンヤ, Panya) is a celestial beast created by Dorobō Ōtsutsuki who given her a home in Mount Emei, As a celestial beast Panya became a wise beast who founded Moth Senjutsu and founded the temple that lasted millennia untouched by humans who sought to capture her earning the moniker . Background Appearance When Panya was first created she is a bright green-Cyan colored caterpillars. There is a blue-white sub-spiracular line on abdominal segments, six black stubby legs and deep seafoam green eyes with dark cross lines and a large ‘eye mark’. Her larva form was still large enough to tower Dorobō Ōtsutsuki entirely along with her brothers and sisters that are large. Once fully grown Panya resemble a combination of a emperor Moth and a lunar blue moth with a segmented insect-like body covered in grey-snow white with four forelimbs, two on each side of her body, with one large pair and one smaller pair. Her forelimbs are longer and more muscular that has large hooked claws. round spring green eyes with medium length flat antennae that stay low to her head. The lower segment of her body possess a stinger hidden where she can strike larger enemies by surprise, her gigantic wings has three compounds of segments: the front and larger segment are color enhance membranous wings stretched taut over a carbon fiber bone structure that shift like a fluid motion in action, the second and the medium size wings are brown and white marked with beryl green and a bold black and mint green eyespot. The rear wings are all mint green with black outlines on the edge with twin twisted tails extending from the back edge. The wings and her body possess bioluminescent that glows brightly upon flight or when in intimidation display. Personality Panya is a sensitive, cheerful beast that is benevolent to all forms of life that exist in the world's natural order even tapping into the planets natural energy to feel the stability of the Earth's life-force. Her rebellious nature developed when she was a premature celestial beast with very boisterous and tempestuous personality that it's been quickly known by her other celestial siblings that put up with her on going streak of pranks; rather clever at pranking Panya would spend majority of her time getting each of the others with something very creative that she's amused with her own handiwork and the pained annoyance her family gets from her wild and energetic antics that they ignore her, whenever she visits her creator she is much calmer and well behaved around him this shows she respects him as a important family member in her family always using suffix's like "Sama" or mainly "Papaga" something she use to identify Dorobō as her parental father figure that understands her constant need of attention since she was the last to be created. Her relationship to her siblings are portrayed like brothers and sisters since they share similar things with one another they often address each other much like humans would, Panya however calls them by the very embodiment of natural order, she calls tenma "Atsui" (あつい, Lit Meaning:hot weather) Due to the fact she warms up the area like summer which helps Panya sleep in certain regions but is much more excited doing psychic links with the others as much she enjoys fighting. When her father passed away Panya changed mentally and psychologically unhinged when her creators death is mentioned she would go a berserk rampage across the globe engulfing certain areas in a hurricane for weeks a way to help her mourn for her lost but she still kept in touch with her family but began staying distant from others, taking much of her time training and studying which she manage to do for several centuries although she kept her cheerful personality but was unable to feel truly happy. Saisho Ōtsutsuki and Panya's relationship was strained and stilted with each other unable to communicate with one another but Saisho proved to be a easy going person which manage to set her on easy which eventually they bonded well and got along well together, this friendship lead to Panya develop very symbiotic relationship with saisho, her devotion to this man has been seen to be intimate but showed very hostile with her secret affection to him even threatening anyone who would harm him. Despite everything Panya is the most wisest beast out of the other celestial beasts since she founded the runes for the kyōkuma clan to use in such a religious way, her passion to ensure her "partners" reincarnate survives shows how deeply she cares for Saisho and Dorobō Ōtsutsuki. Abilities Panya possess a magnitude quantity of Chakra that is insanely powerful much like the others like her and can perform the Celestial Ball or use it more then six times. Her ability to fight alone against other creatures her size, enable Panya to fight with her claw appendages that leaves venom like toxic that weakens and paralyze the enemy, this venom can also kill them if she apply enough toxin's. Panya has great physical strength and speed while using it against Oda Nobunaga; a member of Kuraokami Cult simply by using her two front claws and tails that shatters the earth and level forest's, her strength appears to be just as destructive like Amabie and Kakinoki's overlapping them with her speed. Panya's power is impressive to the likes of Urikohime who expressed interest in capturing her alive but was forced away due to her immense overpowering energy that burned acres of land. She can secrete scale powder that conceals allies and herself while blinding the enemy and can unleash a blast of it at an opponent where can utilize a spark to ignite a massive explosion to wipe out a large company, being able to form a chakra made Cocoon that can stop chakra extraction or conceal her own chakra and scent from known Ninken or other known animals or Shinobi that specializes in tracking. Panya's chakra has long been imprinted with Saisho Ōtsutsuki's chakra since becoming his personal partner always merging their chakra together, preforming complex techniques that is both symbiotic and God blessing. Chakra & Physical Prowess As a byproduct of her creator Dorobō Ōtsutsuki's creation, Panya was bestowed tremendously highly potent chakra along with monstrous strength and speed, something she is mostly famous for since her days during the celestial decree era, her reserves are massively large rivaling the other six. Despite her fragile insect like body panya shows to be quite durable in battle against other foes that are capable of being a threat to her, Oda's curse seal enhanced Earth Release: Earth Spear shown to be little to no effect to her durable body even urikohime's deadly Nairikuō but only suffers minor dark chakra poisoning that'll put her down for only six minutes before she is able to fly again. Such attacks can physically harm Panya when she fought with fake copies of her celestial beast siblings, tenma's horn pierced through her hard armored skin wounding her, her own wings are cannot withstand certain fire release base attacks despite Panya having great affinity to wind and lightning which is displayed when she flying sounds like a loud, crackling storm approaching, With such high stamina and power she can almost catch up to Amabie who swimming speed is 567 mph, making Panya the third fastest beast. Kekkei Genkai Typhoon Release Panya can utilize an advanced form Wind Release to create Typhoon Release, a kekkei genkai she can use as an extension to her body allowing her to create original techniques. Typhoon Release enhances all wind or fire based techniques far greater than it's normal length but Panya possess extraordinary affinity for wind and lightning which under her control she can create storms at will or create powerful techniques that serves mostly as defense against enemies. Celestial Rejuvenation A celestial beast formed as an Saturnia-Actias Luna Panya possess the ability to reincarnate or be reborn through different means upon passing her a thousand year mark, She would begin to mult her skin and become a elderly moth before lightning struck incinerating her body to ash, once her form is ash a new baby Panya will emerge from the ashes. The other way is by laying an large cyan-green egg underground, deep in a remote unknown island before dying over the buried egg this would begin the transfer of her chakra and memories into it also giving the incarnate baby Panya nutrients upon hatching, feasting on the old carcass. Category:Celestial Beast Category:Chakra beasts Category:Moth